The present invention relates to folding tables.
The object of the invention is to produce a folding table which can be converted from its condition of use to its folded condition and vice versa by simple and rapid operations, which is compact in the folded condition, and which has a relatively simple and reliable structure.
The principal characteristic of the table according to the invention lies in the fact that its structure is constituted by a plurality of mutually-articulated panels which can be unfolded in an arc of a circle about an axis corresponding to the central vertical axis of the table, from a folded configuration in which the structure is flattened in a plane containing this axis.
According to a further characteristic, the structure of the table comprises a first series of mutually-articulated panels which define the table-top and a second series of mutually-articulated panels which define a support structure for the table-top, the panels defining the table-top being further articulated alternately to the panels defining the support structure.
In a preferred embodiment, the panels defining the table-top are substantially in the shape of circular sectors and the panels defining the support structure for the table-top are arranged in planes containing the central vertical axis of the table and are articulated together adjacent this axis, the upper edge of each of these panels being articulated to the common edge of a respective pair of panels of the table-top whose upper surfaces come into contact with each other in the folded condition of the table. In a first embodiment, each pair of panels of the support structure is provided with a pair of auxiliary panels which are hinged together and have their opposite sides articulated to the two respective panels of the support structure, the auxiliary panels having upper edges which, in the condition of use of the table, constitute a supporting surface for the two overlying table-top panels whose lower surfaces come into contact with each other in the folded condition of the table.
By virtue of these characteristics, the structure of the table can be converted easily and rapidly from its condition of use to its folded condition and vice versa. In practice, the change from one condition to the other takes place by means of a single operation without the need for assembling or disassembling auxiliary parts. In the folded condition, the table assumes a compact configuration. Furthermore, the structure described above is simple and economical to construct and is highly reliable.
A further advantage of the table according to the invention lies in the fact that it is also arranged to assume an intermediate configuration between the completely folded condition and the condition of normal use, so that it can be positioned in a corner formed by two walls (the table-top corresponding to a circular sector having an angle of opening of 90.degree.or against a wall (the table-top corresponding to a circular sector having an angle of opening of 180.degree.).
In a second embodiment, an auxiliary panel interposed between each pair of adjacent vertical panels is connected in an articulated manner to the vertical panels adjacent the vertical axis of the table and has an upper edge which supports--in the unfolded condition of the table--a respective pair of table-top panels whose lower surfaces come into contact with each other in the folded condition of the table.
Further characteristics and advantages of the invention will become clear from the description which follows with reference to the appended drawings, provided purely by way of non-limiting example.